


code blue

by wisewolf



Series: the stoner series [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Taco Bell, more fics of rejanis getting high together, possible sex? if y'all want, welcome to siloh's stoner fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: “Hi, welcome to Taco Bell! How can I help you tonight?”“Yeah, hi,” Janis starts, tapping her thumb against her phone screen to make sure it doesn’t go to sleep. She does a quick glance over her Notes app before starting to read off the order: “Can I get a three Doritos Locos Tacos Supreme Combo with a Baja Blast… and then a Chicken Quesadilla Combo -- no sauce -- with a pink lemonade…” In a moment of indecision, she turns to her passenger, rethinking her order. “Cinnamon twists or nacho fries?”“Just get both,” Regina says in a ‘duh’ tone of voice. “I’m paying, so go wild.”“You’re right.” Janis turns back to the window. “Two orders of cinnamon twists and one of nacho fries.”(or, the one where they're almost caught by the police)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: the stoner series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	code blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> welcome to another stoner fantasy, lovingly inspired by my buddy audit and her roommate, so thanks audit.
> 
> if y'all're waiting on my other fics, well, sorry lmao. this quarter is super busy and i have a job now so like, shit's gonna get even more sporadic than it used to be. i'm trying to write what i enjoy, not what i think i have to, yknow?
> 
> anyways, enjoy this shit. it's like 2700 words of unadulterated chaos lmao

_“Hi, welcome to Taco Bell! How can I help you tonight?”_

“Yeah, hi,” Janis starts, tapping her thumb against her phone screen to make sure it doesn’t go to sleep. She does a quick glance over her Notes app before starting to read off the order: “Can I get a three Doritos Locos Tacos Supreme Combo with a Baja Blast… and then a Chicken Quesadilla Combo -- no sauce -- with a pink lemonade…” In a moment of indecision, she turns to her passenger, rethinking her order. “Cinnamon twists or nacho fries?”

“Just get both,” Regina says in a ‘duh’ tone of voice. “I’m paying, so go wild.”

“You’re right.” Janis turns back to the window. “Two orders of cinnamon twists and one of nacho fries.”

_“Will that be all for you tonight?”_

Janis looks at Regina for any last thoughts and the blonde just shakes her head. “Can we get, like, two fistfuls of Diablo and fire sauce?”

The woman taking their order laughs and affirms that, yes, she can do that for them, and then gives them their total and tells them to pull up to the next window.

“I still can’t believe you don’t like sauce on your quesadilla,” Janis remarks as she pulls up behind the Subaru ahead of them. In her periphery, she sees Regina roll her eyes as she kicks her feet up on the dash, still scrolling through Instagram on her phone.

“Excuse me if I’m not a monster who drenches my food in hot sauce,” she scoffs. “How has your tongue not fallen off yet?”

“I’m not a monster. I just have taste,” Janis replies.

“After putting all that Diablo sauce on your tacos you won’t have any tastebuds left!”

Janis sighs exaggeratedly before making a ‘gimme’ motion for Regina’s credit card.

It’s become a routine, almost, for the two of them. They’d met their freshman year of college at the University of Chicago when they were assigned as each other's roommates. In the beginning, there was some serious friction between them, and it was a bit of a rocky start to their relationship. Regina would constantly sexile Janis and undermine her while Janis would make sarcastic jabs that dug just a little too deep for Regina’s liking.

However, after some big drama (so big, in fact, an RA had to come mediate so they could exist in the same room without tearing each other's heads off) that neither would care to recount, they were actually able to become friends. They even signed up to be roommates for the following year, which brings them to this moment in the Taco Bell drive-thru, grabbing food they’ll inevitably eat once they start smoking later.

Their plan?

Get _fucked up._

Janis grabs the food and hands it off to Regina to put by her feet, their drinks stored safely in the cupholders, and begins making their way back to a secluded campus parking lot where they can get high without getting caught. It’s not something they’ve ever really worried about before, but there’s been whispering from the people Janis gets her stuff from about campus police cracking down on underage stoners.

“God, your music is trash,” Regina complains a bit into their drive back to campus. “Why don’t you ever let me connect to the aux?”

“First of all, it’s my truck, so my music.” Janis pauses for the inevitable eye roll. “Second of all, I’m driving, so my music.” Again. “Third of all, the first and last time I gave you the aux you played Hannah Montana to spite me and I just about made you walk back to campus.”

“I paid for the Taco Bell, shouldn’t I at least get some compensation?”

“I bought the weed, so I’m still winning.”

“Unfair!” she says, voice raising slightly as she gets heated. “I offered to pay this time and you said, quote, ‘you don’t know the difference between good weed and a bag of fucking oregano,’ and then you still wouldn’t even let me give you cash to buy it yourself!” Regina crosses her arms and pouts like a petulant child being told her phone is being taken away.

It’s slightly adorable, not that Janis would ever admit that to her.

“You can play your music when we start smoking, but I’m putting a ban on anything related at all to Disney,” Janis declares, pulling off the road and into the parking lot. It’s not that full, but she still has to search a bit for a spot, and she manages to find one that doesn’t have cars on either side of it. She kills the engine and then reaches into the backseat for her backpack, reaching in for the ziplock of pre-rolled joints she’d scored from her plug.

“Got anything else fun in that Mary Poppins bag of yours?” Regina asks curiously. It’s always a surprise what Janis pulls out of her backpack when they’re getting high, mostly because Janis values mystery (more like values being a pain in the ass, damn her Scorpio moon).

Janis rummages around a bit and pulls out another bag, this one of gummies, with a smirk, shaking them a little at Regina who purses her lips, narrows her eyes, and shakes her head.

“What? Don’t want to rehash last month?” Janis teases.

“I still don’t think Shane forgives me for FaceTiming him at 4am to see his cats,” Regina grumbles.

“Does he forgive you for accidentally sending him your nudes?”

Regina swats Janis, even as her cheeks flame with embarrassment. The edibles had been a lot stronger than what they usually did -- though Janis said it was because she was a lightweight -- and she’d done some… not wonderful things.

“So you don’t want them?”

“Please put them away.”

With the joints already pre-rolled, Janis is able to grab one from the bag, store the others away, and light it in a matter of seconds. She lowers the windows halfway and takes her first hit, breathing in to her lung capacity before leaning over and blowing it out the window. Her eyes follow the wisps of grey as they fade into under the cover of darkness, the only things illuminating the parking lot being a few streetlamps, the stars, and the moon.

She takes another hit.

Regina takes a long drink of her pink lemonade as she watches Janis smoke. It’s peaceful in the car, and she takes a moment to stare at her roommate in a way that’s been becoming more and more frequent as the weeks pass. Her gaze trails over Janis’ eyelashes -- dark and naturally long, two things Regina wishes she could achieve -- and the way they cast slight shadows over her cheekbones. She flushes with heat, not from embarrassment this time, but because her eyes are naturally drawn to the way Janis’ lips purses around the end of the joint as she takes her third hit.

She wonders what it would be like to steal the joint away, lean over the console, and replace it with her own lips.

Before she can sink too far into some fantasy where they make out like horny teenagers in the backseat of Janis’ truck, the object of her thoughts gives her a grin and holds out the joint for her to take.

“Pass me the food,” she says simply once Regina has it in her hands.

Regina takes one good and long hit before starting to work out the food, making sure to keep the lit end of the joint from touching anything. She grabs her own quesadilla and taco, and one of the orders of cinnamon twists, before passing the rest of the bag off to Janis who immediately dives in looking for her first taco and her ungodly hot sauce.

Smoking is something that Regina finds oddly relaxing, despite it not being the best for her. Every hit reminds her that she’s breathing, taking in air and letting it go. She’s alive, in this moment, in the car with her roommate and best friend, being stupid and young.

“You’re thinking too hard. Smoke more,” Janis demands jokingly, mouth full of her taco. Regina gives her a reproachful look as she takes another hit, never missing eye contact, but then Janis gets sour cream down the front of her black sweatshirt and Regina can't help but laugh out the smoke, leading her into a coughing fit that brings tears to her eyes. “How does this shit always fucking happen?” Janis complains.

“You’re a messy eater even when you aren’t high,” Regina croaks, coughing the last of the smoke out. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, glad she’d opted to go makeup free for this particular excursion.

“This is homophobia.”

“I’m gay too, try again.”

“You can be homophobic and gay,” Janis points out.

Regina chooses not to respond to that, and they sink back into a comfortable silence before she remembers Janis promised to let her pick the music for their little experience. She gets a pleased smile on her face as she grabs her phone and opens her Spotify, turning on the one playlist she has that she just adds any song she likes to. It’s the least organized one she has, and she’ll probably skip anything slow that comes on, but it should have some good songs.

Janis groans as soon as Taylor Swift starts singing, which is no surprise, but it just makes Regina giggle before taking another hit and passing the joint back.

The joint gets traded back and forth, both of them watching the other intently as they take in the smoke. Neither seems to notice the other staring, but it’s been weeks of looks like the one Regina had earlier, looks that lead to less than G-rated thoughts. Janis certainly has had her fair share, and something about seeing Regina with her usual mask of makeup and designer clothes -- she’d opted for jeans and a hoodie, saying she didn’t want any of her nice clothes to smell like weed -- is really making her feel some type of way.

“So remember how I was telling you earlier about how Shane called?” Regina asks randomly in between hits.

Janis nods as she inhales, feeling the slow, sinking feeling setting in. She blows it out the window and then starts in on her third taco, this time mindful to not spill on herself.

“Apparently he’s doing a group project with someone for his comm class and-” she breaks off into a fit of giggles, obviously thinking about what Shane told her over the phone- “and this little motherfucker he’s working with. Shane said he literally looked like a fucking frog, and he tells me- he tells me that this bitch didn’t do his part for the group project because a squirrel made off with the poster he spent _hours_ on.”

Despite trying so hard not to make a mess, Janis can’t help but start cackling at Regina’s story, only egged on by Regina’s infectious giggling. More of her taco manages to spill on herself, which sends a high Regina into a fit of hysterics while Janis swears up a blue streak and blames the blonde for having to wash her sweatshirt.

They’re just polishing off the last of their food when headlights illuminate their car for a moment, meaning someone is entering the parking lot. Both of them are sufficiently high at this point, so when Janis turns over her shoulder and sees a cop car prowling through the parking lot, she’s a little slow to react.

Then, Regina turns as well, and immediately her hand shoots out to grab Janis’ arm as her heart rate skyrockets well into the hundreds.

“What do we do?” Regina whispers, watching as the car inches closer to their position.

Janis grabs the joint and snubs the lit end before tossing it in her bag and closing the car windows. She looks as focused as someone can be when they’re high out of their mind, but in her defense, being on the verge of being found smoking illegally by the police is pretty sobering. Then, she turns to Regina and gives her a serious look, her eyes a little frenzied, as she says:

“Kiss me.”

Regina blinks, cheeks darkening immediately at the thought, and then leans in closer, lowering her voice and hissing out, “Ex-fucking-scuse me?”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable,” Janis rushes out, doing another glance over the car to make sure all of her things are hidden away before looking back up at Regina.

“I can’t believe you’re quoting Avengers at a time like this,” Regina replies.

“Hey, The Winter Soldier is so much more than just an Avengers movie and you know-”

Regina catches the car creeping even closer in her periphery, so she grabs Janis by the collar of her sour cream stained sweatshirt and drags her into a heated liplock.

Janis plants one hand on the console and pushes closer, brow furrowed as her other hand reaches around Regina’s head to tangle in her loose, blonde curls. She keeps a firm grip on her hair, holding her in place and kissing her breathless.

They kiss with fervor, and it’s almost impossible to tell where one of them ends and the other begins as they continue to make out.

Regina smooths her hands over Janis’ shoulders around to the nape of her neck, linking her fingers against the brunette’s undercut as she licks into her mouth. Blood is roaring in her ears, and she almost can’t hear the moan Janis lets out when she bites down on her lip and pulls it back. Their eyes meet, pupils swallowing their irises as they consider what they just did…

...Janis pulls Regina back in by her hair, crashing their lips back together, and her body _burns_ with desire to taste the cinnamon sugar on the inside of Regina’s mouth from the twists she had been eating. In a series of clumsy movements, she maneuvers over the console into the passenger seat with Regina, straddling her thighs and pulling her hair to make her whine and moan.

_“Oh, fuck,”_ Janis curses when Regina scratches down the side of her neck, hands scrambling for purchase as she’s pinned to the passenger seat.

The words finally seem to make Regina come out of her haze of lust, and she brings her hands back to the front to push Janis back and gape at her, eyes wide.

“What?” Janis asks, breathing heavily and looking dazed.

“I don’t like you as a friend,” Regina blurts out. She looks a little horrified after she says it.

Janis’ face pinches with hurt, but Regina hastens to amend her statement.

“I like you,” she breathes.

“Like…” Janis gives her a matching wide-eyed look. “Like, in a gay way?”

Regina, poor, sweet, inebriated Regina... laughs.

Well, it’s more like slightly uncontrollable giggling.

Mostly because she doesn’t know what to fucking do with herself for falling for such a dork.

“I like you in a gay way,” she whispers.

“Fucking sick, dude,” Janis says immediately.

Regina’s expression morphs from relieved and excited to massively unimpressed at the distinct lack of romance in Janis’ reply. “Janis.”

“What?!”

She rolls her eyes and checks quickly over her shoulder to make sure the cop car has disappeared. With no sign of the boys in blue, she turns back and gives Janis her famous pout, one of her hands crawling up the brunette’s sweatpant clad leg and almost under her hoodie. “Will you take me back to our dorm so we can keep making out?”

“But we wanted to get fucked up tonight?” Janis says, disappointed.

“I think we can still get fucked tonight, so long as you don’t say ‘fucking sick, dude’ when you take my pants off,” Regina says, her voice laced with promise and a healthy amount of mirth.

Janis’ jaw slackens for a moment before she’s scrambling to collect her bag and their trash from dinner. When she sees Regina reclining in the seat with a smirk, she asks, “Why aren’t you getting your cute butt out of the car so we can go back?”

“You think my butt’s cute?”

“Very. Now let’s move! I wanna see if it’s just as cute out of those jeans you’re in.”

**Author's Note:**

> what was your favorite part?
> 
> are we beginning to notice a trend of ending things just before they get ~sexy~? anyways, if you want the sexy, just let me know! if you enjoyed it, feel free to drop a kudos/comment, they really make my day and inspire me to write more!
> 
> if you want you can find me on tumblr @kingwisewolf. don't be shy, drop me an ask! prompt me! i don't bite ;)


End file.
